


Zedd ft. Foxes - Clarity

by KathyIsWeird



Series: Jane and Maura's Infinite Playlist [2]
Category: Rizzoli & Isles
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-17
Updated: 2015-01-17
Packaged: 2018-03-07 21:20:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3183581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KathyIsWeird/pseuds/KathyIsWeird
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I took requests on Tumblr for songs that I would write Rizzles one-shots to. A few managed to make into multi-chapters, but they're labelled. Note that only a small few actually use lyrics, I generally try to tell the story behind the song. Ratings are all over the board! I love to hear what you're thinking of them. :D</p>
            </blockquote>





	Zedd ft. Foxes - Clarity

Jane jolted awake at the sharp knock on her door. She rolled out of her bed, cursing as she accidentally scratched her leg on the ring that her hand was not used to wearing. She found a pair of sweats and t shirt. When Jane eventually tumbled towards her front door, she swung it open and gasped. 

Maura Isles stood there sopping wet and crying. She had red marks all up and down her arms, and her normally well maintained nails were bitten down to the quick. She dripped onto the floor and stared at Jane with fury. 

“Oh my God. Maura, what happened? Come in,” Jane ushered her best friend into her dark apartment. She flipped on the lightswitch to see that Maura looked pale, sickly even. 

“I see that you’re wearing it,” Maura spat with such malice that Jane stopped mid-step. That tone was one she’d never heard from her best friend, it was terrifying.

“What am I wearing? Oh, my ring,” Jane’s tapered to a guilty whisper. That’s why Maura was upset. 

“Yes. Oh” Maura sneered, mocking Jane’s tone. She couldn’t bring herself to look into Jane’s eyes, but she knew that her actions would hurt 

“I could take it off around you, if that’s what you want?” Jane looked desperate and ready to bargain. 

“Why Jane? Why would you even offer that? Do you even love Casey?” Maura cried. She stood up with a sudden boost of confidence and stood toe to toe with. Her wet coat landed on the kitchen floor as she put two cold hands on Jane’s searing neck, pulling her head down so their noses touched. 

“Do you even love him?” Maura repeated, feeling her breath bounce back off of her face.

Jane’s stoic face faltered and her eyebrows creased. She touched her lips onto Maura’s, but didn't push further.

“No,” Jane whispered against Maura’s mouth. She could taste the sweet wine and salty tears on her lips.

Maura shut her eyes and shook her head. She opened her eyes and gently ghosted her lips across Jane’s. The detective moaned in response and moved in closer to finally close the gap between them. 

Maura pulled back and shook her head. 

 

“You don’t always get what you want Jane, you have to work for this” Maura said with a grim expression. She took off her wet shirt and let her soaked skirt fall to the floor. She stood there in just her underwear and grabbed Jane’s hand, walking towards the bedroom. 

“I’m going to sleep and you’re going to lie awake thinking of all the ways you can break it off with Casey.” 

Jane just silently nodded as they went to bed.


End file.
